Aladdin
by samuraikid
Summary: "I said, do you trust me?" "Yes?" Konoka whispered afraid. Setsuna smiled."Put your jacket on Kono-chan. You'll need it."


Me: *sweat drops* yeah. I haven't been sticking to one story lately...

Mana: Yes. We all noticed.

Setsuna: *cough* anyways...

Me: ah. Yes, i've been watching Aladdin and I came up with this!

Setsuna: So...my nickname is Aladdin?

Mana: Yes. Prince Ah-bu-bu.

Me: And Konoka is Jasmine!

Setsuna: so...that makes Asuna...

Mana: Abu!

Me: And that makes me Genie and Mana..

Mana: Magic carpet...no!

Setsuna: JAFAR!

Me: *dies laughing*

Mana: Shut up prince ali, lets start this already..

Me & Mana: *Coughs* So, we come from a land, from a far away place, where the caravan camels roam. Where they cut off your ear if they don't like your face. It's barbaric, but hey! It's home. When the winds from the east, and the suns from the west, and the sand in the glass is right. Come on down, stop on by, hop a carpet and fly, to another Arabian night! Arabian nights, like Arabian days! More often than not, are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways! Arabian nights, Neath Arabian moons!

Me: WAITTTTT! This was at the end! We need to sale them lamps and hookah combination coffee makers!

Mana: *sigh* No. It was at the beginning and also at the end..but shall we sing later?

Me: With my dear friend, the waiter? (Inside joke of your body is a wonderland)

Mana: Indeed.

* * *

><p>Konoka fell onto her bed with a sigh. It was a Friday night, and yet she had nothing to do. Asuna was on a date with Ayaka, just to "Test the waters!" according to Asuna, and Negi was training with Eva. That left only Setsuna, but she was sure she had patrol duty today. Konoka sighed even deeper and tugged her purple fuzzy blanket around her. She really wanted to be with Setsuna. Even if it were for a few minutes. "Setsuna is pretty attractive..with those big strong arms, those big, cuddly, brown eyes, that smile..those soft kissable lips.." Konoka rambled quietly even though she was the only one in the room. Without even realizing it she continued on, to much more adult features "Ohhh." Konoka sighed, "Those soft kissable lips, those hands...i bet she's so skilled with them, and that butt..so tight..wait, WHAT?" She bolted up as soon as she realized she was talking about Setsuna's rear. Not that she hadn't before. She had done it plenty when Setsuna and Asuna were sparring, and afterward Asuna would tease her for ogling her 'girlfriend'. And she had to admit, Setsuna did have buns of steel.<p>

Konoka shook her head, she couldn't keep thinking these thoughts. She needed to keep herself distracted or else she might do a little 'exploring'. So, Konoka hopped out of bed, letting the blanket fall to the floor. "I'll clean." She said stretching. First she picked up her blanket and folded it, then she set it back on her bed after she tidied it up. She stood in the middle of her dorm room for a few minutes, looking around to see what could be cleaned. Finally, she noticed some dust on some picture sitting on an oak dresser next to the window. Konoka went to the closet to get a duster before stopping by the window.

There were so many stars in the sky, Konoka was sure she couldn't use her fingers to count them all. It seemed magical? She wasn't really sure what the word was. Konoka smiled up at the sky, but couldn't help but wonder out loud , "Does magic exist?" She mumbled turning away from the window slightly. As soon as the words left her mouth a mysterious, childish, yet familiar voice replied.

"Yes. It does."

Konoka turned to the window in surprise. "Setsuna?" She asked unsure. Her suspicions were confirmed, as outside her dorm window was Setsuna Sakurazaki, sitting on a tree branch smiling at the Konoe heir. Konoka practically tore the window open when she realized who it was.

"What are you doing out there? If you fall you'll die! We're 5 stories up!" Konoka yelled, frantically leaning out the window trying to reach her guardian's hand. Setsuna shrugged and moved closer to the edge of the branch, "Alright. I guess I'll be going now..." and jumped off the edge. Konoka screamed and pushed herself out the window. "Wait!"

Setsuna popped her head up above the window sill. "Yes?" She said smugly. Konoka backed up from the window. Had Setsuna not jumped off that tree and somehow managed to fall up? Konoka shook her head to be sure she wasn't dreaming. After determining that this was in fact happening, she bent down on her knees so she and Setsuna were almost face to face. "How are you doing that?"

Setsuna frowned a little. She looked around the outside of Konoka's dorm complex, just to be sure no one was around, even though she had already checked before coming here. Setsuna looked to Konoka, still staring in disbelief at Setsuna, who seemed to be hanging onto the window sill by her head. For minutes, Setsuna stared at Konoka as if trying to decide if she could handle something. Whatever it was, Konoka liked it. It was making Setsuna look into her eyes and Konoka liked Setsuna's intense gaze on her. And only her. Setsuna put her thumb in her mouth and nervously chewed on the nail for a second.

"Do you trust me, princess?"

Konoka giggled, "Okay Aladdin." Setsuna was dead serious though and waited for Konoka's answer. However, Konoka wasn't sure if she heard her right.

"What?"

"I said, do you trust me?"

"Yes?" Konoka whispered afraid. Setsuna smiled.

"Put your jacket on Kono-chan. You'll need it."

Konoka did as Setsuna told her and walked away from the window to get her jacket. She tried doing this as quickly as possible, afraid Setsuna would disappear when she came back. Konoka kneeled next to the window after completing Setsuna's request.

"Now what?"

"Take my hand."

Setsuna stuck her hand out for Konoka to hold onto, but Konoka just stared at it, unsure. "C'mon." Setsuna said excitedly. Finally, Konoka slowly stuck her hand out for Setsuna's. Setsuna grinned like a little kid at a fair. Konoka smiled a little before being jerked out of her dorm room. In surprise, Konoka screamed as she saw her dorm room window becoming smaller. Than it became a small speck glowing a bright yellow.

_-flutter-_

"Huh?" Konoka said over the wind rushing past her ears. She looked next to her and saw something _moving_ on Setsuna's shoes. They were small,white, fluffy things, and there was a pair of these little things on each shoe. Suddenly, Konoka felt the wind stop and settle down to a gentle breeze. Setsuna tugged on Konoka's hand, pulling her up so they were face to face. Konoka blushed as she met Setsuna's smiling face. The tables were turning. Now Konoka was the one blushing and Setsuna was the teasing, well not so much teasing, but charming one. Putting the other in a trance with anything said or done. Setsuna turned on her back, pulling Konoka with her so she was sitting on her hard as rock abs. "Look, Konoka." Setsuna said softly. "we're _flying. _This is real." Konoka felt her mouth fall open as she looked down. The world tree was nothing by a big pink glowing dot. "Wow." Konoka murmured against Setsuna's chest. Setsuna smiled in return and nodded her head towards her feet. Konoka looked behind her and blushed before turning and burying her face in Setsuna's shirt. Their legs were intertwined. Setsuna looked behind Konoka slightly confused and blushed a light shade of pink when she saw their legs. "N-no! That wasn't what I wanted you to see baka!" Konoka blushed darker at Setsuna's words, but she turned her face back around and looked past their interlocked legs. She couldn't see it clearly though so she lifted herself off Setsuna's chest. On Setsuna's shoes, converse, there were tiny little _angel _wings. She looked back to Setsuna in wonder. "What are they?" Setsuna leaned up, giving Konoka the chance to feel the formation of a 6-pack under Setsuna's shirt. Konoka blushed for the umpteenth time and luckily for Konoka, Setsuna didn't notice. The androgynous girl was to busy gesturing to her feet. "I got them from my uncle." Konoka shot Setsuna a knowing look. Setsuna gave Konoka a wolfish grin "Alright. So MAYBE I stole them for tonight." Konoka nodded. "That's better."

"Ah. Kono-chan, hold on." Setsuna said looking over her shoulder. Konoka raised her eyebrow, but squealed as she felt Setsuna lean back, putting them in a slightly controlled free fall. Konoka buried her face back into Setsuna's shirt and managed to scream over the wind, "SETSUNA SAKURAZAKI, YOU BETTER NOT DROP ME!" Setsuna smiled and twisted around, narrowly avoiding the edge of a mountain. Once Setsuna was sure of their location, she looked down and couldn't help but stare at the girl nuzzled into her chest. Konoka had her eyes glued to Setsuna's shirt and didn't even dare to look at Setsuna. Setsuna noticed, her cheeks were stained a nice shade of pink, and her bangs fell neatly over half of her eyes. "Beautiful.." Setsuna unconsciously whispered. Konoka snapped her face up to look at Setsuna, almost regretting it for a minute. She was met with Setsuna's eyes, staring intensely into to her own, and Setsuna's enchanting smile, a very rare sight. Konoka blushed and managed to mutter a thank you.

Setsuna wiggled beneath her uncomfortably. "Here," she said gently grabbing Konoka's waist so she could go back to flying with her stomach down, but smirked when she felt Konoka tense under her touch. Feeling somewhat adventuress, Setsuna slid her hands up and down Konoka's sides seductively and watched with pleasure as the konoe girl bit her lip trying not to make any noises that might embarrass her. However, Setsuna was not fully satisfied with Konoka's reaction to her touch, so she decided to go even further. Leaning up, Setsuna leaned forward and brushed her lips against Konoka's ears and huskily whispered, "Do you like it?... do you like my touches, Kono-chan?" Setsuna accented Konoka's nickname with a nibble on her ear and a well placed lick. Konoka felt everything become hazy and she felt like her ear was burning. "_Is this really Setsuna?" _Konoka thought. Her blush deepened and she closed her eyes and let out a small whimper. Setsuna flashed a sultry smiled before returning to her normal, not so horny, self. She stared at the stars, more of them dotted the sky than diamond in Africa. "_Speaking of which.." _Setsuna thought as she glanced around her. The warrior yawned and managed to get into the position she had been trying for earlier before her sexual desire for the young princess had taken over.

"Konoka, don't you dare close your eyes!" Setsuna scolded. The wind seemed to whip her words away, and up to the stars. Konoka allowed herself to open her eyes again, after Setsuna's very effective advance on her. If Setsuna kept going like that, Konoka was sure they would finally become a couple. Finally. Konoka gasped and looked to her right. "The sphinx? The pyramids?" Konoka asked excitedly as Setsuna veered closer to the sphinx and slowed down. Setsuna smiled at Konoka's excitement and delicately poked a finger out against the sphinx. As soon as she touched it a big chunk of rock fell off. "Whoops." Setsuna said looking down at the rock tumbling and finally falling onto the sand of the desert. "Hehehe.." Setsuna chuckled nervously as Konoka smacked her forehead and sighed.

"This is amazing." Konoka breathed as she drug her finger along the cool blue stream Setsuna was currently floating on, Konoka of course was on Setsuna's stomach so she wouldn't get wet. Setsuna let out a pleasurable sigh, enjoying the feel of the water on her back, and even better, the feel of Konoka's body pressed on her abs. "Mhmm...Let's see. We're in Rome, let's go to Paris. I'm hungry." Setsuna said tiredly. So far, they had flown from Mahora Academy to Egypt, then from Egypt to Russia, then had backtracked to Rome. That's a lot of distance to go, even if you're flying. Konoka agreed, she hadn't eaten much today. So minutes later they were in Paris, France. Setsuna and Konoka walked around the bustling city for a few minutes before deciding to sit down at a cafe and eat. Konoka couldn't help but smile as Setsuna pulled her chair out for her and an old couple passing by had smiled saying, "What a lovely couple, don't they remind you of us when we were younger?" Setsuna had smiled and pressed her lips gently against her cheek, making the heiress blush once again. Chuckling for the rest of the dinner, Setsuna kept teasing Konoka relentlessly. Most of these teases involving sexual references, and Konoka enjoyed them, though she would never let Setsuna know that.

After eating, Setsuna had suggested getting something for the road. "Perhaps, a croissant?" Setsuna had whispered brushing Konoka's hair out of her face with the same sultry grin she had flashed earlier. Konoka nodded, not trusting her voice, as it might betray what was going on underneath her clothes. So, Setsuna and Konoka had went to some fancy pastry shop not to far from the cafe. For some reason, Setsuna ordered 3 of the fluffy little pastries. "There are only 2 of us Set-chan?" Konoka had asked quizzically as the now slightly taller girl pulled out money for them. Setsuna had only smiled and said "I know."

Then they were on their way home, and would be passing through china. Konoka yawned and cuddled against Setsuna's back. She was almost asleep when Setsuna landed on a roof top of some sort. "We're here." Setsuna whispered to the girl on her back. Konoka opened her blurry eyes and looked around. There was a Chinese dragon below the them in a dirt pen of some sorts. "Are we in China?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Setsuna nodded and plopped down on the roof, patting the spot next to her. "It's the lunar festival." Setsuna reasoned opening the small package the croissants were protected in. She pulled one out for herself and another for Konoka. Konoka took the fluffy pastry between her finger and took a bite. It had a nice fluffy, buttery, yet flaky texture. It was good.

Konoka looked over at Setsuna and smiled. Setsuna had always loved festivals, and this showed her that she still was a big little kid deep down. Konoka was taken by surprise as Setsuna picked up the last croissant and held it out to Konoka, "Split it with me?" Setsuna asked hopefully. Konoka shrugged and tore a piece off. Setsuna smiled, a cunning smile that seemed to say "Ha. I have you in my trap now!". The samurai tore a piece off also and set in down in the box between them. Soon the pastry was down to a piece as big as a note card.

Setsuna watched carefully as Konoka started moving her hand for the pastry, when she did Setsuna moved her hand for it too. Slowly Konoka grabbed the pastry and lifted it up, turning her head so slightly with her mouth open. Setsuna followed Konoka and soon both of them were almost facing each other, slowly Konoka put her mouth on one corner of it, Setsuna the other. Konoka wasn't paying attention the Setsuna, as she was looking at the performers below them. Setsuna smiled at this, and closed her eyes.

"Mmph!"

Konoka blushed, feeling someone's lips, Setsuna's, press gently against her's. This took a few moments to set in. Once it did, Konoka jumped back to the other end of the roof and covered her lips with her hand. Was this real? Had Setsuna just kissed her? Konoka couldn't believe it, but then she felt something in her mouth, something flaky. She blushed and quickly spit it out, and it landed on one of the performers, who looked around frantically claiming he had been shot at. Konoka shook her head and leaned against the edge.

Setsuna frowned, that wasn't how that was supposed to turn out, but she couldn't stop now. Tonight was the night. Setsuna took a deep breath and let her demon half, the _aroused_ demon half, take over a little. She started scooting over to Konoka, still shaking her head, and when she reached her Setsuna gently grabbed Konoka's shoulders and leaned her against the wooden edge of the roof. Konoka looked up and blushed at Setsuna's face, serious, but at the same time..lust filled? Konoka couldn't quite describe it, but it made her stomach flip, heat spread through her body, and there was a painful pang of pleasure in her stomach and spread to lower regions of her body. Setsuna felt her heart beat faster, but she continued her advance skillfully.

"Let's..." Setsuna began, reaching up to gently tip Konoka's chin to her's. Konoka felt her heart pound and was afraid Setsuna would hear it. She had waited so long for this, but she had expect herself to be on top, not Setsuna. She liked this situation. Suddenly Konoka noticed a change in Setsuna's eyes, they flickered from brown to white. "_Her demon half.."_ Konoka thought. She was sure though, that Setsuna was doing this on her own, not just because it could be mating season for her kind. Setsuna's eyes finally flickered to white, and stayed that color. They were focused, had their eyes on the prize, literally. Setsuna began closing in on Konoka, enough that the chocolate haired princess could feel her hot breath tickling her face. "Try.." They were inches apart, Konoka could smell Setsuna's intoxicating breath against her mouth. "This.." Her eyes began drifting shut. "Again.." Finally, their lips touched. Konoka felt all her breath leave her body as Setsuna tangled her fingers in her long chocolate locks. Konoka in turn wrapped her arms around Setsuna and dug her nails into her back, and let out a tiny moan of pleasure. Setsuna hearing this, decided to take it further, licked Konoka's bottom lip. Konoka paused for a minute, not sure of what was happening, but slowly granted Setsuna access to her mouth. Setsuna slid her tongue in Konoka's mouth, enjoying her taste. Konoka moaned again, a little louder this time, and yanked at Setsuna's dark, midnight colored locks. Setsuna felt a fire in her belly as Konoka tugged at her hair. She played with Konoka's tongue, fighting it for dominance, until finally, it gave up and let Setsuna's have it's way. Setsuna pulled her tongue out, and at the same time ran her fingers through Konoka's hair. Konoka felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. It felt so good. She unconsciously pressed Setsuna closer, so she could feel their bodies 'melt' against each others.

Setsuna backed her lips off a little, pressed her sweaty forehead against Konoka's a few times, and proceeded to take Konoka's bottom lip in her mouth and tug on it. She sucked on it lightly then pressed their lips back together, before finally pulling away, out of breath. Konoka smiled and let her eyes drift open. The only thing she saw was Setsuna, her best friend, and now her lover, surrounded by colorful fireworks. Setsuna smiled, her eyes a little hazy, like she was drunk, and cupped Konoka's cheek in her hand. "So, love, do you believe in magic now?" Setsuna said, out of breath. Konoka closed her eyes again, savoring the taste of Setsuna in her mouth. Konoka smiled softly, "I believe in you."

Setsuna chuckled and leaned her head against Konoka's chest. "A whole new world..."

"That's where we'll be."

"A thrilling chase."

"A wondrous place."

Setsuna smiled, noticing Konoka falling asleep, moved their position so Konoka was laying on Setsuna's chest instead. Looking up to the sky together at the beautiful fireworks that clouded the sky, Setsuna sang the last part of the song from their past softly in Konoka's ear, "For you and me."

Setsuna kissed her sleeping lover on the forehead, careful not to wake her. She sighed and looked up to the brightly shining moon. "Yeah. It's a whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear...that now I'm in a whole new world with you...Let me share this whole new world with you." Setsuna sang gently. She would never forget this day.

* * *

><p>Setsuna: I actually kinda liked it.<p>

Me: *walks in crying* isn't it *sniffle* a coincidence how Aladdin, a street rat, managed to marry a princess and how you're a 'lowly half-demon' and Konoka's a princess? And you love each other so much it kills all the fans not seeing you guys together?

Setsuna: Yeah...i guess it is.

Me: Wait, I have to change your name!

Aladdin: Hey change it back to Setsuna!

Mana: *sighs* just do it.

Me: Fiiiiine...

Setsuna: Thank you.

Me: Mana-

Mana: yes?

Me: Waiter~?

Waiter: Yes?

Me: Lets change into our Arabic outfits and sing these people a song!

Mana & Waiter: Alright. *changes into a jafar outfit and a magic carpet outfit*

Me: *changes into genie outfit and clears throat* Setsuna, change into and aladdin outfit, go get Konoka, make her dress like jasmine, and get on a magic carpet and kiss...DEEP.

Setsuna: *blushes but goes to get konoka*

Me: Ready guys?

Mana & Waiter: *Nods*

Me: Wait for Setsuna and Konoka to fly across the screen...oh and feel free to sing-along!

Setsuna & Konoka: *fly by on magic carpet while getting really really close*

Me, Mana, & Waiter: Arabian nights, like Arabian days! More often than not, are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways! Arabian nights, Neath Arabian moons! A fool off his guard, could fall and fall hard out there on the dunes!

Setsuna & Konoka: *stare deeply into each other's eyes and kiss...DEEPLY*

Me, Mana, & Waiter: *Clapping like crazy*

Me: *starts crying again* oh gosh...*blows nose* 3 cheers for kono...konosetsuuuuu *crying*

Waiter: There there. For awhile I thought they were going to rip each others clothes off.

Me: *sniffles* I did too...well remember to *sniffle* review and let Team KonoSetsu know how we did.

Mana: *pats my back and hands me a box of tissues* it's alright. Shhhh...it's alright.

Waiter: Farewell dear friends. We hope you enjoyed this tale.

Me: *still crying* bye!

Mana: Sayonara!


End file.
